A Journey On Hold
by SpeedyShadows
Summary: Amy just wanted to have ambition. She just wanted to find herself and live the way she felt she should have. So how did she end up in the middle of a slave trading organization? And how was she going to save herself? She had no idea to answer that question, but knowing how Amy's mind worked, she'd find a way.


I'm so sorry to those who's reading Snow White Queen. I totally lost all the ideas for it and am rethinking on whether I should even continue it. God, please give me inspiration! Anyway, enjoy this new story I'm writing. I should be able to update Snow White Queen eventually.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea!

* * *

A Journey On Hold

Prologue

Amy Rose wasn't even close to perfect.

She wasn't like those gorgeous, flawless girls who could turn people's heads and make them stare at her until she was out of sight and change criminals into saints. She didn't have a boyfriend that was faithful and wouldn't leave her for every girl he saw. No, she was just a 17 year-old without any ambition for a successful life. Once she really thought about it, she had no life. Well, at least one people would approve of. If she wasn't a hero to this town with the rest of her friends, she wouldn't even be able to afford the clothing on her back and the roof above her head.

Amy stared at the cup of tea she held in her hands before glancing out the window. Some people were rushing to get to destinations while others walked like they had no care in the world. If only she could be one of those people. If only she had something to make her feel like her life was complete. Eventually, Eggman would stop attacking and her life and importance would be a thing of the past. That's how life is; you're famous for about a few weeks or months and after that — you're nobody.

Of course, her friends had no idea she felt this way. Would they understand? Would they support her? Would they even _like_ her anymore? Amy had no answer to those questions but didn't even want to test the chances of that happening. She'd rather spend her life doing nothing than living her life _with_ nothing.

A hand landed on Amy's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She tore her gaze away from the city outside and focused it on the girl before her. She found herself looking into the cocoa-colored irises of her closest friend, Cream.

"Amy? Are you alright?" The beige rabbit asked in a soft tone. She removed her hand once she realized she had Amy's attention. "Everyone is concerned about you. You've stared out that window since we go here and you haven't finished your tea."

Amy switched her gaze from Cream, only to catch the puzzled and worried glances of her closest friends who sat around the table of her dining room. She laughed halfheartedly before looking back at Cream. What could she tell her; that she was sick of living the life she lived and wanted a different one? As if they'd take _that_ lightly. She had to think of something else that wouldn't hurt their feelings.

"Oh, I was just thinking," The pink hedgehog reassured, feeling uncomfortable with the stares. She looked at the floor, suddenly giving all her attention to the ignored tea-cup, still filled with the dark liquid. he She had always hated lying, yet she felt it was the right time to do it. It was for a good reason — wasn't it? "I'm perfectly fine."

That wasn't fully a lie. She was thinking, but she wasn't "perfectly fine": the total opposite actually. She felt horrible. Everyone had tried to help her the best way they could while she just wanted to throw it away and be a normal person. That didn't seem right in Amy's book, but it also didn't seem right to stay a hero, or stay in this town even, if she planned to do nothing with her life.

Amy had been so trapped in her thoughts she almost didn't understand the conversation around her.

"I don't think she's okay. Maybe she needs some rest," her two-tailed friend Tails advised. She could imagine the worried look on his face as he glanced at her, his sea blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'll take her," a voice that used to make her weak in the knees offered. The creaking sound of a wooden chair scratching against the ground seemed to echo in Amy's ears as she heard footsteps coming her way. She heard the floor boards groan at the weight that kneeled before her. Without warning, a hand gently pulled her chin up and she found herself glaring into emerald-green eyes that could only belong to Sonic the Hedgehog. She could remember chasing him around, knowing she wouldn't be able to catch him and never gave up. It wasn't until he got serious with Sally Acorn that she stopped. The three then became close friends, but Amy was still ashamed it took her so long to realize Sonic had no affection for her. The blue speedster's eyes sparkled with worry as his free hand grasped around hers.

"Let's go Ames, I'll bring you to your room. You look like you could use some sleep," he spoke so softly as he slowly tried to coax her out of her seat that made Amy feel like a charity case. She refused to move. The worry in his eyes just made her feel weak; useless. Like she was just a fragile piece of glass that would break with the slightest touch. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of every person in the room feeling the same way about her.

"Amy, c'mon. You need some rest-" Sonic continued to say before he was interrupted.

"No."

It was the simple way Amy said it that shook Sonic and everyone else in the room, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to sit and let her life pass her by while she could be experiencing tons of different events that could change it. Her friends needed to know how she felt, whether they liked it or not.

"Guys, look. You're the best friends a person could ever have. I.. I just feel like I don't belong. Please, don't say you can change the way you treat me, because that's not going to change the way I feel. I just... I need to follow my heart, and it's telling me to leave," Amy explained sadly. She couldn't even look up at their faces, but she could feel the eyes on her. In a matter of seconds, she'd probably be seeing the heads of her friends walking out the door — walking out on her.

"It's okay. I understand."

The sweet, calming voice of Cream gave Amy the nerve to look up. The mocha rabbit's eyes were drowning in grief, yet a smile danced across her face. She didn't want her to leave, yet supported her decision.

"Yeah Ames, you should know us better than that. We won't stop you from living the way you want to live," Sonic added on. The murmurs of agreement that came from the rest of her friends resulted with Amy feeling like the weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders. A smile came across Amy's face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog before her. The tea on the window sill had tipped over and spilled on her dress, but she paid no mind.

Her friends were still there for her, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
